


When I See You Again

by sassywolfprincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Gen, alfred wygłasza monolog, sugerowany usuk
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassywolfprincess/pseuds/sassywolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miało być smutno, dramatycznie i trzymające w niepewności do końca. Nie jestem pewna czy wyszło XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Więęęc... prezentuje wam mój pierwszy skończony (podstawówka się nie liczy) i zarazem pierwszy wrzucony do internetu (podstawówka dalej się nie liczy) fanfik. Przez ostatnie tygodnie wracałam sobie do starych fandomów i jakoś słuchając piosenki Wiz Khalifa i Charliego Putha wpadłam na taką oto ideę, która przypasowała mi do Arthura i Alfreda hehee.  
> Niebetowane. Jak zauważycie błędy piszcie, za to i wszelkie sugestie będę bardzo wdzięczna <3

\- Hej, Arthur!

Alfred przysiadł na niewielkiej ławeczce. W wieczornym powietrzu unosił się ledwo wyczuwalny zapach kwiatów. Powoli zaczęło się ściemniać... Miał jeszcze trochę czasu zanim będzie musiał wracać do domu.  
Chłopak odchrząknął, zaciskając drżącą dłoń w pięść.

\- Powinienem odezwać się wcześniej, ale jakoś... jakoś nie miałem odwagi. Ha, zabawne. Ja nie miałem odwagi. Chyba już nie mam prawa uważać się za bohatera, co nie? - uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Chociaż... już od dawna się za niego nie uważam. Bohaterowie nie zawodzą, a ja zawiodłem na całej linii. 

Gdzieś w oddali szczeknął pies a wiatr zaszumiał liśćmi drzew. Alfred powoli odetchnął. Po chwili milczenia podjął monolog.

\- Wiesz, bardzo mi cię brakuje. Na początku nie dawałem sobie rady ze świadomością, że nie ma cię obok, ale Matthew i Francis pomagali mi jak tylko mogli. Gdyby nie oni... - potrząsnął głową.

Alfred znów zamilkł.

\- Dużo się działo przez ostatnich parę miesięcy, wiele rzeczy się zmieniło. Znalazłem pracę. Nic szczególnego, po zajęciach dorabiam w pubie jako barman. Nie jest ciężko, ale trochę pieniędzy wpada i mam czym się zająć, żeby ciągle nie myśleć o, hm, wiesz. Tobie, mnie, nas - głos mu się lekko załamał.  
Zsunął okulary z nosa, żeby móc przetrzeć oczy wierzchem dłoni.

\- Wyprowadziłem się też z akademika, nie potrafiłem... n-nie m-mogłem dalej mieszkać w naszym pokoju. To było... uhm. No, w każdym razie wynająłem kawalerkę, niedaleko bloku Kiku. Spodobałaby ci się, dużo starych mebli, książek i takich tam. Jeden fotel jest idealny do czytania tych twoich brytyjskich klasyków. Położyłem nawet ich kilka koło niego, bo pasowały mi do całości. Czasami lubię sobie wyobrażać, że siedzisz na nim pijąc herbatę i czytasz którąś ze skupieniem, chociaż znasz ją praktycznie na pamięć. - Bezwiedny uśmiech delikatnie wygiął jego wargi. 

Słońce już skryło się za horyzontem i niebo z kolorów czerwieni i pomarańczy zaczęło przechodzić w granat. Zimny powiew sprawił, że Alfred zadrżał. 

\- Chyba będę musiał już iść. Robi się ciemno. Ale nie martw się, Artie, tym razem nie będę zwlekał tak długo.

Wstał z ławeczki i poszedł pod ciemny nagrobek. Białe literki układające się w napis na nim głosiły: 

"Arthur Kirkland  
wspaniały syn, brat i przyjaciel  
na zawsze w naszych sercach"

Przesunął palcem po imieniu osoby, która już nigdy nie miała odpowiedzieć na żadne z jego słów. 

\- Do zobaczenia - wyszeptał.

Łza skapnęła na czarny marmur.


End file.
